helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oha Girl Maple
|associated = S/mileage, Morning Musume |current = Shiori (2010-2012) Eripon (2011-2012) Erika (2010-2012) |formermen = Saki (2010-2011) }} Oha Girl Maple (おはガールメープル) was a 3-member idol unit made for the children's show Oha Suta. The group was formed on April 2010 and graduated March 27, 2012. The group is known for having 2 Hello! Project members during their short run as a unit: Ogawa Saki from S/mileage and Ikuta Erina from Morning Musume. Former Members *Eripon (えりぽん; Red) (Graduated March 27, 2012) *Erika (えりか; Pink) (Graduated March 27, 2012) *Shiori (しおり; Blue) (Graduated March 27, 2012) *Saki (さき; Red) (Graduated August 27, 2011) History The 2010/2011 school year Oha Girl unit (later named Oha Girl Maple) was formed in April 2010, following the graduation of the 2008-2010 Oha Girl unit, for the show Oha Suta. The unit initially consisted of Saki (Ogawa Saki of S/mileage), Erika (Tanaka Erika) and Shiori (Inoue Shiori).Inoue Shiori. “緊張したぁ(´・ω・｀；)” (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2010-04-01.Ogawa Saki. “はじめまして☆” (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2010-04-02.Tanaka Erika. “初ブログ♪” (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2010-04-02. As a tradition for every Oha Girl unit to have a challenge since 2001, the members of Oha Girl Maple were challenged to learn baton twirling. On August 7, 2010, Oha Girl were the opening act for the Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ show at Nakano Sun Plaza. They performed their original song "Morning Chime!!!". On September 10, 2010, it was announced that the 2010/2011 Oha Girl unit would be named Oha Girl Maple. On November 24, 2010, Oha Girl Maple released a collaboration single with S/mileage, titled My School March, under the hachama label. The single sold around 4,734 copies according to Oricon. On August 24, 2011, Saki announce that she would graduated from S/mileage to live a normal lifeHello! Project, Tsunku, Ogawa Saki. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ (archived)" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-24. and subsequently left Oha Girl Maple.Tanaka Erika. "重大発表!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-24.Inoue Shiori. "みんなー！" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-24. Following Ogawa's departure, Eripon (Ikuta Erina of Morning Musume) joined the group on August 25.Oha Suta. Broadcast Date: 2011-08-25.Tanaka Erika. "新メンバーは..." (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-25.Inoue Shiori. "えりぽん!!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-25.Ikuta Erina. "おーはー!!" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2011-08-26. On December 1, 2011, Shiori announced that Oha Girl Maple will be releasing the Christmas version of "Morning Chime!!!", titled "Morning Chance!!!" for the 2011 holiday season only. The single was available for purchase from December 1 to December 25.Oha Suta. Broadcast Date: 2011-12-01. The first 10,000 people to download the song were to get the single free of charge. On March 27, 2012, Oha Girl Maple graduated from Oha Suta.Ikuta Erina. "最後の月曜日(^-^)" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2012-03-26.Inoue Shiori. "ありがとう" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2012-03-27.Tanaka Erika. "今日はおはガールメープルの卒業式でした！" (in Japanese). Oha Girl Maple Official Blog. 2012-03-28. The group was replaced with a new Oha Suta group with an new line-up, named Oha Girl Chu! Chu! Chu!, beginning April 2012. Discography Singles *2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) Digital Single *2011.12.01 Morning Chance!!! (モーニングチャンス!!!) References }} External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *Oha Girl Maple Blog (Inactive) Category:9th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2010 Units Category:2012 Disbanded Category:Oha Girl Maple Category:Oha Suta